godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SPIDIKAS94
Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hephaestus' Ring page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- JoePlay (Talk) 10:13, March 27, 2010 Stuff You're Doing Wrong New Pages *Please don't create pages if you don't have sufficient information. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *Please STOP creating new pages without sufficient information. You're giving other users far too much work. You can be thankful I didn't delete every single one of them, although I should. One picture is NOT enough to warrant a new page. Keep this up and I'll not only delete your pages, but ban you for a month for not abiding by simple rules. They may be unwritten, but everyone else manages to abide by them. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Last Spartan & Atlas What the FFF are you doing messing around with the templates?! Don't touch the infoboxes. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Skull of Keres Just a picture is not enough, but if you have more info, you can. And don't forget to add the categories this time. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 04:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Categories When I said , I didn't mean invent some. Stick to categories that exist. If ever necessary, I'll create new ones myself. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 10:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Headers Use proper headings! If you don't know how, just look at another page, and copy that. And stop linking full pages. When you want to link the word Zeus to the page Zeus, just click on Add Link (the little chain), and search for the page Zeus by typing in the word Zeus. NOTHING ELSE! You don't have to copy the full address every time. You type in http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Zeus, while all you should type is Zeus, and then click on OK. NOTHING ELSE! It's so damn easy, I don't understand why you don't get it. Just type the word Zeus, click the little chain, and when the window says PAGE EXISTS, click on OK. That's it, you're done, bravo ;) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) GREAT TIP EVERY page we create here, has a capital in every word. For example: Magic Legionnaire. If you type both the M and the L in capitals, you will be able to link the page. If you don't use capitals, like so ---> magic legionnaire, it won't work. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanatos Pictures Hi, where did you got the Thanatos Pictures? You should check your talk page HISTORY, spidikas94, I didn't write this question, Illidan Kazama did. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi what's up, i just wanted to ask where you got the new Thanatos and Enyris Pictures ? Again, check your page history, because I didn't write this either, ShenLong Kazama did. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Concept Art Could you post the link to the Ghost Of Sparta Concept Art ? Infobox Please, I BEG YOU, PLEASE, take a look at an infobox on other pages, and see how you are SUPPOSED TO DO IT RIGHT. You're not supposed to use the wikiacookie file, you're supposed to use the image ON THIS WIKI!!!!! FOR EXAMPLE: Instead of using this one: images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070810202822/godofwar/images/0/0c/Gowbox.jpg YOU HAVE TO USE THIS ONE! File:Gowbox.jpg All you have to do is open the infobox, and where it says image, you put in: ((File:Gowbox.jpg|thumb|250px)) but you use these instead of these (( )) It's that simple. The File tells wikia which one to use, the 'thumb' tells wikia it has to be smaller than its full size, and the 250 tells you it only has to be 250 pixels big. Get it? To be quite honest, I never had to clean up after someone as much as you. Is it really that hard to understand how this wiki works? KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 21:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Two More Helpful Tips 1. When you post on someone's talk page, don't forget to add your signature after your last sentence. It's the button to the right of Template, on the top. 2. Try to do as much edits as you can in one go, before saving it. If you edit once, then save it, then edit again, save again, etc... The history of that page shows too much of your edits, and no-one else's, becoming a bit of a mess. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Lanaeus Why did you attempt to rewrite the Lanaeus article? You changed a perfectly good article. Instead of trying to rewrite everything, try only to ADD text. English is obviously not your strong point, so I suggest checking everything in Microsoft Word with a spell check. What is your native language? French? KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) hy yo